Hope is the last thing dies
by Misaki Dragneel
Summary: Eso es lo yo quiero creer, eso es lo que me he dicho todos estos años, ya que no encuentro otra razón lo suficientemente "grande" o "importante" como para que ustedes se vallan, para que nos abandonaran, a nosotros a su Familia, a Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno Minna! Este es mi primer Fanfic en esta pagina! Acepto cualquier cosa! Realmente aprecio sus comentarios y quejas.**

**La historia sera narrada como si tratase de una carta. A medida que pase la historia se irán conociendo los demás personajes que no se mencionan.**

**Muchas Gracias por leer!**

**Déjenme**** sus sugerencias abajo!**

**Sin mas preambulos... A LEER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tristeza... Errores... Nostalgia… Peleas sin sentido... Desolación… Llantos… Pena...

Y Dolor más que nada…

Eso y mucho más ha sido lo que todos hemos sufrido durante todo este tiempo. Eso ha sido lo que hemos sentido desde su partida, desde ese preciso momento en el que ustedes decidieron irse, por el simple hecho de querer protegernos... A nosotros, al gremio, a su familia… Y más que nada a aquella persona a la cual amaban y por la cual eran capaces de dar hasta su propia vida, esa persona a la que le dieron la maravillosa oportunidad de estar con ustedes, que les permitieron entrar en su corazón, y que les dieron la dicha de formar una familia.

…

Todo comenzó hace un poco más de catorce años, cuando yo solo tenía menos de un año. Cuando TÚ te enteraste de que, supuestamente, Zeref y Acnologia habían aparecido a solo unas ciudades de Magnolia. Cuando TÚ y aquellos a quienes considerabas tus verdaderos amigos, casi hermanos de la vida, decidieron ponerle fin a todo ese miedo que esa persona emanaba y sembraba en los corazones de todos con el simple hecho de nombrarle. Cuando ustedes decidieron que era tiempo para demostrar su verdadero amor a su familia, a su gremio, a Fairy Tail.

Fue en ese entonces cuando los ojos de _ellas _perdieron ese brillo especial que tenían en su mirada, ese brillo que fue lo que ustedes quisieron proteger ¿Verdad? Por eso se fueron, por eso decidieron emprender la búsqueda de aquel mago oscuro y su dragón negro.

Al menos eso es lo yo quiero creer, eso es lo que me he dicho todos estos años, ya que no encuentro otra razón lo suficientemente "grande" o "importante" como para que ustedes se vallan, para que nos abandonaran, a nosotros a su Familia, literalmente. Porque según lo que he escuchado sobre ustedes y por lo que he logrado ver por medio de algunas lacrimas mágicas, ninguno sería capaz de abandonar a su gremio así como así, sin razón aparente. Nunca nadie me ha querido decir el porqué de su partida, ni siquiera Mamá ha logrado decir una palabra, ya que cuando lo intenta unas traviesas lágrimas saladas se asoman por los bordes inferiores de sus ojos chocolatosos y no es capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sé que no debería presionar a los del gremio para que me expliquen el porqué de su partida pero yo quiero saber. Quiero poder lograr entender cuál fue esa razón para que no estuvieras conmigo en todos mis cumpleaños, porque en las fotos de mi infancia nunca apareces, si supuestamente no querías hacer lo que hizo tu padre, no querías abandonarme sin ninguna razón, pero lo hiciste, y a diferencia de ti, tu padre si te dejo bellos recuerdos, de cuando eras tan solo un niño, de cuando te enseño a leer, a escribir, cuando te enseño su magia, o eso es lo que tengo entendido mediante las historias de mamá, ya que ella tiene esa costumbre de plasmar su vida y sentimientos en sus obras literarias ¿No?

Pero tampoco te culpo, estoy realmente segura que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar... Dar la vida por aquellas personas a las que aman con tal de que sigan riendo y teniendo una vida por delante llena de aventuras y diversión... Es por eso que estoy realmente _orgullosa_ de tener la dicha de llevar tu apellido, de heredar tu magia, de formar parte de la familia que te crio y que te enseño el significado de tener una familia y amigos… Por ende estoy realmente orgullosa de ser… _Tu hija…_

No puedo decirte más que Gracias... No hay palabras para agradecer lo que has hecho, no hay palabras para describir esa sensación de satisfacción que me da al escuchar tu nombre y saber que todo el mundo te admira y tener la oportunidad de decir... "_Él fue, es y siempre será mi padre_"… Gracias por darme la oportunidad de seguir con mi vida… Te prometo que no me rendiré... Portare mi apellido con orgullo... Demostrare, al igual tú, que Fairy Tail es el mejor lugar en todo el mundo y que estoy orgullosa de formar parte del el, lo defenderé con mi vida si es necesario, pero siempre llevare mi marca con el mismo orgullo con el que llevo mi apellido…

Gracias _Papá… _

_ Tu Hija… Misaki Dragneel._

* * *

**Y? Que Tal? Muy Mal? Horroroso? Da Cáncer? Esta Bueno? Lo Sigo? **

**Ustedes deciden amigos! Y Recuerden! Somos un gremio, somos una familia, somos FAIRY TAIL 3!**

**Los Saluda...**

**Misaki~Chan! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno Minna! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo... Acá traigo el siguiente espero que les guste y la semana que viene subo el proximo!**

**Si tienen preguntas, sugerencias o quejas, dejarlas abajo! **

**Muchas Gracias... y ¡A LEER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Sus pasos eran sigilosos, calculados y silenciosos, sus pequeños pies envueltos en unos rosados soquetes caminaban despacio tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Su larga cabellera rubia se encontraba húmeda por el reciente baño y recogida en una media coleta, sus mechones laterales estaban agarrados por una hermosa traba roja con líneas curvas en blanco detrás de su cabeza y el resto de su cabello se hallaba suelto, por lo que le llegaba más o menos a la altura de la cintura, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el miedo y la excitación contrarrestaban con su blanca piel. Sus labios, finos y rosados, estaban levemente fruncidos logrando una mueca que indicaba la concentración que tenía en ese momento. Sus delicadas y suaves manos sostenían a la altura de su cabeza, una sartén.

Unos ruidos provenientes de su habitación la habían alarmado de la llegada de algún intruso. Su ventana, abierta, dejaba entrar la suave brisa de verano que siempre barría las veredas de Magnolia por la noche y hacia que sus cortinas se mecieran lentamente dejando entrar un pequeño rayo de luz de luna.

Asomo su cabeza por el margen de la puerta tratando de ver si había entrado algún intruso desconocido o alguno de sus amigos del gremio. Debido a la poca luz que poseía la habitación en ese momento no podía ver casi nada. Pero si logro distinguir una silueta sentada en el piso.

Esa situación se repetía al menos una vez cada semana, el muchacho se metía sigilosamente por su ventana y empezaba a husmear entre las cartas que le enviaba su hija. Prendió la luz de la habitación logrando que el chico girara su cabeza para verla.

-Sean,**(N/A: Se pronunciaría Shean.)** ya te he dicho que no es necesario que trates de no hacer ruido, esta es tu casa- Dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que detonaba la ternura que sentía.

El chico solo sonrió y siguió con su lectura de cartas. Misaki hacía ya 6 meses que se había ido en un viaje de entrenamiento junto con Erza y Cana, cada cierto tiempo le enviaba una carta a su madre indicándole lo que había hecho, como iba avanzando, que había descubierto o simplemente como se encontraba.

Sean era un chico estatura mediana, de unos 17 años y cabello rojizo. Igual que su padre, tenía una especie de tatuaje en el lado derecho de la cara, usaba la misma magia de re-equipamiento de su madre y tenía un temperamento algo "sensible", y a pesar de su edad a veces podía demostrar una gran madurez digna de admirar.

El siempre considero a la peli rosa como una hermana menor, siempre mostraba una actitud sobre protectora con ella y a pesar de la chica era dos años menor que el, no tuvo ningún inconveniente en formar equipo con ella junto con sus dos mejores amigos, lo cuales ahora también son los suyos. Cada vez que podía la ayudaba, en cualquier cosa, simplemente tenía esa sensación como de obligación que lo incitaba a ayudarla y protegerla, por ello se sintió verdaderamente feliz y orgulloso cuando la muchacha consiguió convertirse en mago clase S, ya que fue con él con quien siempre entrenaba. Pero después de eso, vinieron las consecuencias, es decir, tener que aguantarse todo su viaje de entrenamiento sin saber cómo se encontraba, algo verdaderamente difícil para alguien que siempre estuvo con ella al momento de pelear evitando que le sucediera algo.

Lucy miraba como el chico leía las cartas que su hija le mandaba, las había leído tantas veces y aun así volvía a leerlas, era como si necesitara leerlas para saber que se encontraba bien. La cara de la rubia mostraba la ternura y la gracia que le provoca el hecho de ver las expresiones que hacia el peli rojo al leer.

-¿Quieres beber o comer algo? Tengo pastel de fresa-

El chico volvió a mirarla con un extraño brillo en los ojos, que demostraba que realmente quería probar ese delicioso pastel que Lucy preparaba. Ella solo pudo reír ante la cara del joven, ese era uno de los tantos aspectos en los que se parecía a su madre, su gran devoción por los pasteles de fresa.

La noche avanzo y ya era demasiado tarde y aunque el chico era fuerte, Lucy no iba a dejar que el hijo de una de sus mejores amigas caminara a esas horas de la noche solo. Así que preparo la cama que era de su hija y se la ofreció a Sean, el cual la acepto con un poco de vergüenza.

Habían pasado ya al menos 3 horas desde que se acostó pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, hacía rato que Lucy había quedado profundamente dormida. El chico no podía despegar sus ojos de la fotografía que se encontraba arriba de la pequeña mesita de luz. Se habían tomado esa foto en la fiesta de Fantasía de ese año, salía todo el equipo completo, Misaki, Toushiro, Dren y él. Todos sonreían, por ende, la peli rosa también, y era de ahí de donde el chico no podía sacar los ojos, de su sonrisa. Además de que el perfume de ella que se encontraba en su cuarto no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Por lo que decidió coger la foto y dormir con ella, como tantas veces había hecho.

Unos traviesos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana dando de lleno en la cara del chico, el cual se dio media vuelta para no tener el sol en la cara y al apoyar su mano toco algo duro y rectangular, al abrir los ojos se topó con la imagen que había cogido en la noche para poder dormir.

Lentamente se destapo y estiro sus piernas mientras bostezaba, se sentó al borde de la cama y coloco la foto donde iba. Al ver por la ventana se dio cuenta de que había bastante luz, lo que le dio a entender que era algo tarde. Se levantó y cambio su ropa de dormir por la habitual para ir al gremio, pero cuando salió de la habitación se encontró a Lucy tomando te, con Meredy.

-Tía-

-Hola Sean, ¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunto la peli rosa acercándose al chico para abrazarlo

-Ajam- Respondió medio adormilado, correspondiendo el abrazo de su Tía postiza.

Al separarse, se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar, aunque era tarde ya, así que decidieron dirigirse directamente al gremio. Se encontraban a una cuadra del mismo y ya podía escucharse todo el alboroto generado. Abrieron las puertas saludando a todos y recibiendo otro por consecuencia. Meredy y Lucy se dirigieron directamente a la barra junto con Mirajane que charlaba animada mente con Juvia y Levy, mientras que Sean se dirigía adonde Toushiro y Dren, como siempre.

-Buen Día- Dijo el peli rojo al llegar a donde los muchachos.

-Hola Sean- Respondió bostezando un peli azul oscuro, también conocido como Toushiro Fullbuster.

-Hdopla- Respondió comiendo un peli negro, Dren Redfox.

El más grande se sentó y suspiro pesadamente mientras se echaba encima de la mesa.

-¿Dormiste en lo de Misaki de vuelta?- Pregunto el mago el hielo

El peli rojo cruzo los brazos y escondió su cabeza en ellos asintiendo levemente.

-Ahhhhh… Realmente no aprendes he?- Comento, esta vez, el Dragon Slayer de metal.

-Tch… Cállense-

-Sabes que está bien Sean, Misaki no es cualquier chica…. Y eso lo sabes- El peli azul traba de animar un poco a su amigo.

-Si pero… aun así no puedo evitar estar preocupado, necesito saber cómo se encuentra realmente y no por medio de cartas-

-Cualquiera que no te conociera y te viera en esta forma diría que te gusta- Bromeo Toushiro.

-Ohhhhh estás diciendo que sería tu competencia? No! Tu rival de amor?- Contesto el peli rojo levantando su cara y mostrando una sonrisa pícara. Lo que provoco que Dren largara una carcajada y se atragantara con las tuercas y tornillos que comía.

-O-O-Oye!- El Fullbuster se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

La pelea comenzó como todos los días y de a poco todos los miembros masculinos se le unieron generando un gran alboroto.

Las madres veían la escena con diversión y un poco de nostalgia.

-¿Qué recuerdos no?- Pregunto la peliblanca mayor.

-Se nota que son sus hijos- Dijo la peli rosa sentada al lado de Lucy. A lo que todas asintieron mirando la escena con gracia.

Pero de repente… La gran puerta del gremio… _Exploto_…


End file.
